The Kiss
by MaraJade3107
Summary: Kate und Daniel, ein Whirlpool und viel zu lange unterdrückte Emotionen. Ich glaube ich muss nicht mehr dazu sagen oder? Enjoy! Gewidmet meiner Lieblingsschwester "Spikey".


Agent Kate Moretti war ganz in Gedanken versunken, als plötzlich eine Stimme zu ihr vordrang: „ Entschuldigung, sind Sie fertig mit der Übung?". Kate blickte hoch und sah eine junge Frau.„ Natürlich, Sorry!", sagte sie verwirrt und stand auf. Kate war seit einer Stunde im Kraftraum, jedoch kam sie nicht gut voran mit den Übungen. Dabei hatte sie geglaubt, dass Training würde sie auf andere Gedanken bringen. Stattdessen schweifte sie noch häufiger ab als während ihres Arbeitstages. Es lag eindeutig an dieser verfluchten Brille! Kate hasste es, wenn er sie trug. Natürlich war er ein sehr attraktiver Mann, zweifelsfrei. Meistens jedoch schaffte sie es diesen Fakt erfolgreich zu verdrängen. Sie hatte sich eigens dafür einen Schutzmechanismus angeeignet. Dieser bestand unter anderem daraus, ihm nicht direkt in seine schönen Augen zu sehen. Meistens richtete sie Ihren Blick stattdessen auf seine Nase oder auf die Lücke zwischen den Augenbrauen. Sie achtete auch darauf immer einen gewissen Abstand zu wahren, damit sie einander nicht berührten. Wenn es dann doch dazu kam, durchzuckte sie jedes Mal ein kleiner Stromschlagt. Sie hoffte inständig dass er davon nichts mitbekam.

Dies wäre sonst überaus peinlich. Schliesslich waren es eigentlich ganz normale, belanglose Berührungen. Wie etwa wenn sie nach der gleich Akte griffen und sich ihre Finger trafen. Oder wie das letzte Mal, als sie zusammen auf den Fahrstuhl gewartet hatten. Daniel hatte ihr, höflich wie er war, beim Einstieg den Vortritt gelassen. Seine linke Hand hatte er um ihre Taille gelegt und sie sanft vorwärts geschoben. Der nur all zugut bekannte Blitz durchzuckte Kate und setzte ihren ganzen Körper unter Strom. Am schlimmsten jedoch waren die Brillentage. An denen versagte ihr selbst kreierter Schutzmechanismus hoffnungslos.

Er sah unglaublich gut aus! Kate hätte diese Tatsache nicht einmal unter Befragung durch einen Lügendetektor abstreiten können. Das Bild wie er heute Morgen vor der Akte gesessen hatte im Büro, würde sie nie wieder aus ihrem Kopf kriegen. Daniel war hochkonzentriert gewesen und hatte sich dabei unzählige, kaum lesbare Notizen gemacht. Unruhig und rastlos war er ihr erschienen. Er konnte kaum zwei Minuten still sitzen, dann stand er auf und tigerte im Selbstgespräch versunken, durch den Raum. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein volles Haar. Dies war der Moment, in dem Kate ein unwillkürlicher Seufzer entfuhr. Sie stand mit einer dampfenden Kaffeetasse in der Nähe und hatte ihn seit einer geraumen Zeit durch die Glasscheibe beobachtet. Dann bemerkte er sie und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Kate biss sich auf die Lippen und versank in seinem Blick. Er hob überrascht eine Braue und begann zu lächeln. Dieser intime Moment wurde durchbrochen, als plötzliche ihr Verlobter auftauchte und sie auf die Wange küsste. Dann fragte er sie etwas, jedoch bekam sie seine Worte nicht mit. Sie sah nur dass sich seine Lippen bewegt hatten. Erst als er sie an der Hand nahm und von der Glasscheibe wegzog, drang etwas von Chinesischen Nudel an ihr Ohr vor und sie realisierte dass er mit ihr Mittagessen gehen wollte.

Es kam Kate nicht ungelegen als er ihr beim Chinesen eröffnete dass er heute Abend wohl erst spät zuhause sein würde da er noch viele, dringende Fälle zum Bearbeiten hatte.

Kate beschloss ins Fitnesscenter zu gehen um sich so richtig auszupowern und all ihre sündigen Gedanken welche nur um Daniel kreisten loszuwerden. Leider hatte es nicht wie erwartet geklappt.

Er geisterte immer noch in ihrem Kopf herum. Seufzend wusch sie sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiss von der Stirne und lief zur Rezeption. Sie beschloss sich einen Spa-Chip zu holen. Oft ging sie nach dem Krafttraining noch Schwimmen. Heute Abend jedoch wollte sie einfach im Whirlpool entspannen. „ Hey Kate, Einmal Spa-Chip?", begrüsste sie die junge Fitnessinstruktorin. „ Ja bitte, Jenny". Kate griff nach dem Chip und drehte sich um. Als sie die Person vor ihr bemerkte, begann das Blut in den Adern zu kochen. „ Hallo Dr. Pierce! Für Sie auch wieder Spa, wie immer?", begrüsste ihn Jenny euphorisch. Er nickte und sah Kate irritiert an: „ Hey", meinte er scheu. „ Hi, Daniel. Du trainierst auch hier?" fragte sie überrascht. Daniel lächelte: „ Nun ja, Lewicki hat mich dazu genötigt. Er meinte das Training täte mir gut. Aber ehrlich gesagt komme ich nur wegen dem Whirlpool". Kate grinste: „ So ist das also. Wenn das Lewicki wüsste…". Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern: „ Immerhin findet mein Training regelmässig statt. Somit ist nicht alles Geld verloren. Also, sehen wir uns oben?".

Kate wurde nervös. Sie wollte gerade erwidern dass sie auf dem Weg nachhause war, da wurde ihr der Chip in

ihrer Hand bewusst. „Äh, okay. Bis später", murmelte sie und lief zur Umkleidekabine. Dort spritzte sie sich als erstes eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie hatte ernsthaft geglaubt der Brillentag könne nicht mehr schlimmer werden, wenn sie sich da mal nicht gewaltig geirrt hatte. Was ist nur mit dir los, Kate? Erst schmachtest du ihn den ganzen Tag lang an und jetzt steigst du sogar noch in den Whirlpool mit ihm? Was denkst du dir nur dabei? Wenn er dein Blut bereits angezogen derart in Wallung bringt, denkst du es wird besser wenn er nur mit einer Badehose bekleidet vor dir steht? Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Nur noch drei Wochen bevor sie Donnie erneut das Ja-Wort gab. Noch drei Wochen und bis es für sie und Daniel endgültig zu spät sein wird.

Würden sich ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber ändern, wenn sie verheiratet war? Würde sie ihn dann plötzlich nicht mehr begehren? Warum sollte es nach der Hochzeit anders sein, wenn sie Donnies Frau war, schliesslich blieb sie derselbe Mensch. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Sie musste die Sache mit Daniel endlich klären. Sie konnte damit nicht bis nach der Hochzeit warten. Da Kate nicht wusste wann die nächste Gelegenheit kam um mit Daniel alleine sprechen zu können, musste sie es hier und jetzt tun. Sie sog die Luft einmal tief in ihre Lungen und atmete sie schwer wieder aus.

Sie wollte ihm sagen dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte. Ja, vielleicht immer haben würde. Deshalb war es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn sie sich nicht mehr sehen würden. Vielleicht würde sie ihm sogar nahelegen, dass sie auch nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten sollten.

Kate hoffte dass er sie verstand und ihren Wünschen nachkommen würde.

Daniel tauchte ganz ins warme Wasser ein und hielt für ein paar Sekunden die Luft an. Nach einer Weile tauchte er prustend wieder auf. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, Kate hierher zu begleiten.

Gleich nachdem er sie gesehen hatte, hätte er ihr einen schönen Abend wünschen und das Fitnesscenter umgehend verlassen sollen. Ihm war nicht entgangen wie unwohl sie sich in den letzten Tagen Gefühlt hatte. Immer wenn er in der Nähe war, zuckte sie zusammen. Berührte er sie zufällig, weiteten sich ihre Pupillen vor Schreck.

Wenn sich beide im selben Raum aufhielten, veränderte sich die Atmosphäre. Die Temperatur erhöhte sich um einige Grade und bestimmt hörte sie ebenfalls das Knistern in der Luft. Ihre Blicke trafen sich häufig und er spürte es, wenn sie glaubte ihn unbemerkt zu beobachten. In solchen Momentan hörte die Zeit auf zu existieren. Ihm war bewusst dass er ihren Blick nicht derart intensiv erwidern sollte. Sie war schliesslich eine verlobte Frau. Aber er konnte es nicht unterlassen, sie zog ihn unwillkürlich in ihren Bann. Ihr Lächeln war ansteckend und nur in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er sich vollends frei und glücklich.

Er hatte grosse Angst davor sie zu verlieren. Er schlief tagelang schlecht, wenn sie einen gefährlichen FBI-Einsatz hatte. Er wollte für sie da sein und sie vor allem Bösen beschützen. Daniel würde bis ans Ende der Welt für sie gehen. Obwohl er es noch vor keiner Menschenseele oder seinen Illusionen zugegeben hatte konnte er sich selbst nicht mehr belügen: Er hatte sich mit ganzem Herzen in seine ehemalige Studentin verliebt. Eines Tages hatte er sich vorgenommen es ihr irgendwann zu sagen. Ab diesem Tag begann er auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu warten, welcher jäh ein Ende fand als ihr Ex-Mann aufgetaucht war. Daniel überfielen sofort massive Zweifel, er begann sich mit Donnie zu Vergleichen. Dann war sein Kopf plötzlich voller Stimmen. Stimmen welche ihm sagten, er sei zu alt für Kate. Bald hatte sich zusätzlich eine Halluzination manifestiert welche wie Kate aussah und ihn auslachte; „Du liebst mich? Glaubst du ernsthaft ich will etwas von dir? Niemand verliebt sich in einen Schizophrenen!", sagte die falsche Kate höhnisch. Nach diesen, für ihn äusserst realwirkenden Worten, war ihm klar geworden dass er niemals mit Kate zusammen sein konnte. Sie verdiente nur das allerbeste. Dies war nicht er; ein um viele Jahre älterer, schizophrener Universitätsprofessor.

Er hatte sich Mühe gegeben, seine Gefühle für sie so tief wie möglich zu vergraben. Aber er schaffte es nicht immer und dann ergaben sich Momenten in denen er nicht nachdachte und die Gefühle mit voller Wucht zurückkehrten. „ Ist hier noch ein Platz frei" riss in ihre fröhliche Stimme in die Realität zurück. Vor ihm stand Kate und lächelte. „ Natürlich", sagte er und versuchte seinen Blick nicht über

ihren makellosen Körper wandern zu lassen. „ Ich glaube es sind nicht alle über meine Anwesenheit erfreut", meinte sie und schmunzelte. Daniel sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und folgte ihrem Blick. Am anderen Rand des Whirlpools, sassen zwei Teenager. Beide Mädchen hatten Wasserstoffblonde Haare und waren völlig überschminkt. Als sie bemerkten dass er zu ihnen herüber sah, kicherten sie und wandten sich verlegen ab. „ Wenn das so ist, kann ich mich ja richtig glücklich schätzen dass du gekommen bist!". „ Warum denn? Findest du sie denn nicht hübsch?", neckte Kate. Er rutschte näher zu ihr und raunte: „ Nein, das sind sie nicht. Keine kann dir in Sachen Schönheit das Wasser reichen". Dann kam er noch näher zu ihr und flüsterte: „ Du bist wunderschön", in ihr Ohr. Kates Herzschlag setzte aus, Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und sofort war auch der Blitzschlag wieder da. Daniel entging ihre Reaktion nicht. „ Kate, hör mir zu. Ich weiss dass ich dir das nicht sagen sollte, aber ich kann es nicht mehr länger unterdrücken..", begann er. Sie unterbrach ihn jedoch sogleich. „ Stopp, Daniel. Sag nichts, bitte! Wir müssen damit aufhören." Er hielt ihrem Blick Stand als er nach ihrer Hand griff: „ Ich liebe dich!", offenbarte er . Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich nach seinem Geständnis. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Alles was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen, jedes einzelne Wort, zersprang unausgesprochen in tausend Stücke. Zurück bliebt nur eine Wärme, welche ihren ganzen Körper durchflutete. Er zögerte nur Sekunden, dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Der Kuss hatte nichts unschuldiges und nichts sanftes an sich. Daniel's Zunge forderte sofortigen Einlass in ihren köstlichen Mund. In einem Ruck zog er sie auf seinen Schoss. Sie reagierte Bruchteile später; öffnete ihren Mund und liess sich vom ausbreitenden Feuer verbrennen.

Er küsste sie lange und leidenschaftlich. Alle Gefühle welche beide mühsam zurückgehalten hatten wurden nun endlich frei gelassen. Sie hörten erst auf als ihre Lungen vom Sauerstoffmangel brannten. Kate atmete schwer und schloss dann die Augen. Er begann glühende Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen.

Augenblicklich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie auf diese Art und Weise noch nie geküsst worden war.

Nicht einmal von ihrem Verlobten. Daniel flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was ihr Verstand erst beim zweiten Mal entschlüsseln konnte; „ Ich will dich, Kate!" Sie griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Kopf und zog sein Gesicht zu sich heran:" Ich will dich auch, Daniel!". Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, fuhr mit seinem Finger über ihre geschwollenen Lippen und dränte seinen Mund erneut voller Verlagen auf ihren. Plötzlich wurden die beiden unsanft aus ihrem Kuss gerissen. Seine warmen Lippen verliessen ihren Mund und sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann hörte sie aufgebrachte Stimmen, die wild durcheinander schrien": „ Was zum Teufel fällt Ihnen ein? Sie sind hier nicht bei sich zuhause!". Kate und Daniel sahen zwei Männer vor sich stehen. Nur einer der beiden kam ihnen jedoch bekannt vor und dieser brüllte gerade ein": „ Ich bringe dich um du BASTARD!". Kurz darauf stellte sich heraus, dass die erste Stimme dem Fitnesscenter-Besitzer gehörte. Dieser war von zwei jungen Damen über unzüchtiges Verhalten im Spa-Bereich informiert worden. Wohl aus Rache, weil Daniel die beiden komplett ignoriert hatte. Die zweite Stimme gehörte zu Kate's Verlobten, Donnie. „ Und wer zur Hölle sind Sie überhaupt?", fuhr ihn der Fitnesscenter Besitzer an. „ Ich bin ihr Verlobter. Wir wollten in 3 Wochen heiraten!", gab er aufgebracht zurück. „ Na, wenn das so ist: Perfekt. Die zwei gehören Ihnen!", brummte er und lief davon.

Kurz vor dem Ausgang drehte er sich noch einmal um und donnerte: „Die Fitnesscenter-Ausweise können sie gleich da lassen. Sie haben Hausverbot!". Als der Besitzer durch die Tür verschwand, gab es für Donnie kein Halten mehr. Er sprang vollständig bekleidet in den Whirlpool, drängte Kate weg und begann auf Daniel einzudreschen." Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass du auf Kate stehst. Wie lange geht das schon so mit euch?!". Daniel sah erschrocken zu Kate und versuchte ihren aufgebrachten Verlobten unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „ Donnie, Donnie. Las ihn in Ruhe!". Kate versuchte ihn von Daniel wegzuziehen. „ Seit wann schläfst du mit ihm?", warf er ihr an den Kopf. Kate verdrehte die Augen: „ Wir schlafen nicht miteinander. Das war nicht geplant heute. Donnie, es tut mir leid!". Mit wutverzerrtem Blick stiess er einen Finger in Daniel's Brust: „ Ich glaube ihr kein Wort! Ihr fällt ja sogar in einem Fitnesscenter übereinander her!" Er hatte die grösste Lust Daniel's Nase zu brechen, hätte es vielleicht sogar geschafft, wenn ihn Kate ihn dank Ihres FBI-Trainings nicht davon abgehalten hätte. „ Donnie! Lass es! Es ist aus mit uns. Ich hätte es dir schon viel früher sagen sollen;

Ich habe mich in Daniel verliebt und ihm geht es ebenso. Es tut mir sehr leid", meinte Kate nachdenklich. Donnie befreite sich aus ihrem Griff und schrie sie an: „ Du hast mich nie wirklich geliebt! Es war immer nur er. Meinst du ich habe eure Blicke im Büro nicht bemerkt, mit welchen ihr euch gegenseitig ausgezogen habt?". Er stand auf und liess seiner Enttäuschung freie Bahn: „ Werdet glücklich zusammen! Aber denk daran Kate; Du wirst ihn nie für dich alleine haben sondern ihn immer mit seinen unzähligen, imaginären Freunden teilen müssen. Ich wünsche dir viel Spass dabei!". Er warf Daniel einen letzten, hasserfüllten Blick zu, stand auf und rauschte davon.

Kate hole tief Luft dann sah sie in Daniels traurige Augen: „ Hör nicht auf ihn, Daniel. Ich bin froh dass es vorbei ist. Ich hätte es ihm schon viel früher sagen müssen. Er hat recht; Für mich gab es wirklich immer nur einen Mann den ich begehre und dass bist du!". „ Aber meine Schizophrenie, Kate..". Sie brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „ Schsch…wir schaffen das schon. Ich habe keine Angst!". Er nickte und dann verliessen sie das inzwischen kalt gewordene Wasser. Als sie sich wieder angezogen vor dem Fitnesscenter trafen, fragte Kate: „ Bist du zu Fuss da?". Er nickte. „ Ich fahre dich nachhause, komm mit." Anschliessend fuhren sie schweigend zu seinem Haus. „ Also dann…", begann Kate sich zu verabschieden. „ Kate, möchtest du…Also, willst du…?", fragte er unsicher. Kate nickte. „ Ja, ich will!". Er lächelte und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Als sie den Wagen geparkt hatte, betraten sie sein Haus gemeinsam Hand in Hand. Drinnen wurden sie von einem überrascht wirkenden Lewicki begrüsst. Daniel bugsierte Kate vor sich die Treppe hinauf und sagte zu ihm: „ Warte mit dem Frühstück morgen nicht auf mich…". Lewicki grinste: „ Alles klar, Professor!". „ Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiss nicht ob wir das Schlafzimmer je wieder verlassen werden", flüsterte Daniel in Kates Ohr.

Kate errötete, wiedersprach ihm aber nicht. Beide verschwanden grinsend und glücklich in seinem Schlafzimmer.

THE END


End file.
